glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Parks
Monica Parks is a main character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Monica was created by RiseAgainsT. Monica is seen consistently defending herself against her nemisis, Olivia. In A World of Confusion, Monica listens to Olivia's advice, and soon begins to develop body-issues. Biography Monica is a child born and raised in Lima heights. She was forced to live there because her parents can't afford living in a more luxurious quarter. That's where her anger comes from, since she had to watch most other kids enjoy the luxuries of life which her family never could afford. In addition to that she was frequently bullied by the mean girls for wearing un-stylish clothes and stuff. Season One Marley's New Direction Monica is first seen leaving her Science class. However, Cheerio Olivia Ford-Harris, catches up to Monica and starts to bully her for being poor. Monica snaps at Olivia, and runs off. She takes a look at the notice board, and sees the New Directions sign-up sheet. Monica takes a pen, and quickly signs up. Should I? Monica is first seen at her auditions, performing Fallin'. She is quickly accepted into the club. Monica is seen at the next Glee club meeting, being introduced to the club members. She is last seen at another meeting, learning at dynamics, and enjoying the performance Marley and Jake put on. No Contact Monica appears in every New Directions meeting through the episode. She sings a solo in A Thousand Miles. Silent Girl Crush Monica is told that she will sing some solo lines in the group performance at the assembly, and is pleased. Olivia later walks up to her, and prepares to slushie her. However, Monica quickly re-acts and instead spills the slushie on Olivia. The two get into a fight, which is broken up by a teacher. Marley helps Monica clean up, and Monica is seen tearing up. At the assembly, she has a solo in Where Have You Been. Rejection Monica is seen excited at the fact that nine people are auditioning. However, she is seen annoyed that one of them is long-time rival, Olivia. She has a solo in Please Don't Say You Love Me. He's Mine Monica has a very minor role in this episode, singing solos in All Night and Bonfire Heart. Goodbye, Father Monica is seen confused when Marley walks out of the Choir Room, having told the club the weekly meetings are cancelled. Later, it is revealed that Marley's dad has passed away, saddening Monica. Along with the rest of the New Directions, she comforts Marley during the difficult times. Idols Monica is first seen confused by the assignment, but when Marley explains it, she seems to understand it. For her solo, Monica sings a powerful rendition of I Have Nothing. After the performance, she explains to the New Directions that Whitney is, and always will be, her idol. All the Way Monica is seen throughout the episode appearing in Glee club rehearsals and meetings. When Aidan tells the club about Rocky and Leah competing over him, she is shocked. At the end of the episode, she can be seen performing with the New Directions. A Christmas Carol Monica has solos in Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, and The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, two songs sung by the New Directions. Monica appears during the glee meetings, and rehearsals. During the coin flip, Monica is picked, and wins. Live to Compete Monica is seen at Glee meetings, and is happy when Marley reveals the setlist. Monica sings back-up for Leah in Run the World (Girls). At Sectionals, Monica has solos in Acapella and Party in the USA, and sings back-up in the last song. She is very estatic when they win. Player Monica quickly informs Sophia that Kai tried to kiss her, to Sophia's dismay. Lesbi-honest Monica sings a solo in Neon Lights. A World of Confusion Monica is first seen complimenting Olivia's body, but Olivia sees this and walks over to her. After a quick conversation, Olivia tells her friends to slushie Monica, which they do. In the change rooms, she overhears Olivia talking to her friends about how she loses weight. Monica tells herself that she should try the methods, as it will help her. She then sings I'm Not Perfect. During a lunch time meeting with Sophia, she is seen eating only an orange. Sophia offers Monica part of her sandwich, which she declines. As Sophia asks whats wrong, Monica tells her she has to go. Monica is next seen singing a solo in Die Young/Live While We're Young. When Monica makes herself throw up, Olivia enters. Olivia drags Monica to the cubicle, and dunks her head in the bowl. Monica is later seen singing in What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), her hair still wet. Songs Solos Season One: Fallin.jpg|Fallin' (Should I?) Ihavenothing.jpg|I Have Nothing (Idols) Imnotperfect.jpg|I'm Not Perfect (A World of Confusion) Yourbodyisaweapon.jpg|Your Body is a Weapon (Pressure) Duets Season One: Setmeoff.jpg|Set Me Off (Olivia) (Pressure) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Monica2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Monicadavisfinal.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Characters Category:Main Characters